legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors
Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors is the first part of the 2010s trilogy, Crossover War Heroes Series. It is known as the Crossover War Heroes: Season 1. Date of Launch: December 13, 2018‎ Date of Finale: Janurary 23, 2020 Storyline In 2019 Anno Domini, set after the crossover wars between heroes and villains. Peace and proserity have been established to the countless universes populated by humans and mystical creatures. However, even with the technological advancements, the heroes must seek freedom to protect families and friends. Futhermore, the countless galaxies depended on Earth and many planets for economic development with many living species in impoverished conditions. There are two organizations in the multi-universe: Tekkadan and Knights of Gjallarhorn. Futaba Ichinose, a beautiful young woman from Japan employs the civilian security company Stark Industries. The legendary organization Knights of Gjallarhorn led by Lusamine, attacks the Stark Industires in an attempt to halt the multi-universal independence movement. During the incident, Sento Kiryu, the leader of the Third Army Division within Stark Industries, decides to lead the kids and teenagers in the war against Gunther Prozen and his machinations. When hope seems lost, a beautiful princess-like mecha warrior named Milinda Brantini pilots a legendary mobile suit called Gundam Barbatos, which was recently done by Stark Industires. A new war begins. Cast of Characters Main Heroes * Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build * Milinda Brantini * Futaba Ichinose * Chitose Karasuma * Norimichi Shimada * Ruko Kominato * Hyde Kido Sento Kiryu.jpeg Milinda Brantini Disc Cover Heavy Object.jpeg Futaba Ichinose.jpeg Chitose Karasuma (Girlish Number).jpeg Norimichi Shimada.png Ruko Kominato.png Hyde Kido BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle.jpg Supporting Heroes * Tsubomi Kido * Wade Owen Watts * Shouya Ishida * Hei (Darker than Black) * Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Soichi Isurugi * Misora Isurugi * Sawa Takigawa * Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO * Professor Kukui * Professor Burnet * Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim * Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron * Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen * Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin * Suzuka Kamiki * Gas-House Gorillas * Marika Kato * Dominic Toretto * Greg Heffley * Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease * He Jin * Bastion Misawa * Horrid Henry * Yūna Yūki * Mimori Tōgō * Fu Inubouzaki * Itsuki Inubouzaki * Karin Miyoshi * Sonoko Nogi * Etemon * Volcamon * Mirei Mikagura * Yuinshiel Asteria * Rena Asteria * Hox (Hero of Robots) * Barbara (Hero of Robots) * Granny (Looney Tunes) * Cocona * Papika * Leo Conrad * Sally Land * Carly Carmine * Kenzo Tenma * Kudelia Aina Bernstein * Atra Mixta * Flint Lockwood * Steve the Monkey * Decode Talker * Encode Talker *Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva *Kivat-bat the 3rd *Kate Green *Gentoku Himuro/Night Rogue/Kamen Rider Rogue *Rinna Sawagami *Nariaki Utsumi *Akari Tsukimura *Leena Toros *Aila Jyrkiainen *Mitsuya Majime *Hester Shaw *Kouhei Araki *Jiro *Ramon *Riki *Haru Soramachi *Namino Murakami *Ruby Azumi *Maiko Sakura *Makiko Maki *Makoto Mitsurugi *Rei Kiriyama *Masaru Ooyama/Akaba *Syuuya Aikwawa/Aoba *Syoukichi Mihara/Kiba *Backup Secretary *Backup Operator *Heinz Nerich Windermere Tsubomi Kido.png Wade Owen Watts.jpg Shouya Ishida0BBF41A-1741-42BE-ACB3-9473785B71AF.jpeg Hei-San (Darker than Black).jpg Ryuga Banjou.jpg Soochi Isurugi.jpeg Misora Isurugi.jpg Saki Takigawa.jpg Eiji Hino.jpg Professor Kukui Pokemon anime.jpg Professor Burnet.jpeg Kota Kazuraba.jpeg Kaito Kumon.jpg Mitsuzane Kureshima.jpg Takatora Kureshima.jpg Suzuka Kamiki.jpg Gas-House Gorillas.jpeg Marika Captain 01.png Dominic Toretto.jpeg Gregg Heffley.jpg Kazumi Sawatari.jpg He Jin.jpeg Bastion Misawa.jpg Horrid_Henry.png Yuki Yuna.jpg Togo Mimori.jpg Fu Inubouzaki.jpg Itsuki Inubouzaki.jpg Karin Miyoshi.jpg Nogi Sonoko.jpg Etemon (Bandai Version).jpg Volcamon (Bandai Version).jpg Mirei Mikagura.jpg Yuinshiel Asteria.jpg Rena Asteria.jpg Barbara (Hero of Robots).JPG Hox (Hero of Robots).JPG Granny (Looney Tunes).jpeg Cocona.jpg Papika.jpg Leo Conrad.jpg Sally Land.jpg Carly Carmine.png Dr-kenzo-tenma-where-is-that-monster-bret13.jpg Kudelia Aina Bernstein.jpg Atra Mixta.jpg Flint Lockwood.jpg Steve the Monkey.jpg Decode Talker Artwork.jpg Encode Talker Artwork.jpg Lord Wataru Kurenai.PNG Kivat-bat The 3rd.jpg Kate Green.jpg Gentoku Himuro.jpeg Rinna Sawagami.jpg Nariaki Utsumi.png Akari Tsukimura.jpg LeenaToros.png Aila Jyrkianen.jpg Mitsuya Majime.jpg Hester Shaw.jpg Kouhei Araki not Bui or Evolt.jpg Garulu.jpg Basshaa.jpg Dogga.jpg Haru Soramachi Bodysuit.jpg Namino Murakami Bodysuit.jpg Ruby Azumi Bodysuit.jpg Maiko Sakura Bodysuit.jpg Makiko Maki Bodysuit.jpg Makoto Mitsurugi Bodysuit.jpg Rei Kiriyama.jpeg Masaru Ooyama-Akaba.jpg Syuuya Aikwawa-Aoba .jpg Syoukichi Mihara-Kiba.jpg Backup Secretary.jpg Backup Operator.jpg Heinz Nerich Windermere.jpg Main Villains *Gunther Prozen *Thaddeus Valentine *Hajime Busuzima *Thornheart *Sloan (Wanted) *Dr. Ellie Staple Gunther Prozen.jpeg Thaddeus Valentine.jpg Hajime Busuzima Bloody Roar Extreme.jpeg House of the Dead The Mystery Man.jpg Sloan0.png Dr Ellie Stapple.jpg Supporting Villains *Kain (RESTOL Special Rescue Squad) *Flinty McCallahan *Greta Hideg *Matori *Dr. Zager *Gozu (Pokemon) *Mikie Okamine *Masakuni Mido *Jail Scaglietti *Gabby Jay *Alva *Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm *Rustal Elion *Carta Issue *Iok Kujan *Iznario Fareed *Gallus Bauduin *Elek Falk *Nemo Baklazan *Gjallarhorn soldiers *Quaritch's Soldiers *Riotroopers *Swartz (Kamen Rider) *Uhr (Kamen Rider) *Ora (Kamen Rider) *Tid (Kamen Rider) *Wolf Rocky *Knight Unryuji *Julieta Juris *Shia Kijima *Wilfrid Kijima *Saga Adou Kain (RESTOL Special Rescue Squad).gif Flinty McCallahan.jpg Greta Hideg.jpg Matori Matrix Uniform 2.jpg Dr. Zager.jpg Gozu (Pokemon).png Mikie Okamine.jpg M3-0.jpg Ssdfff.jpg Gabby Jay.jpg Alva Mega Gengar Mean Look.png Kuroto Dan Evil Grin.jpg Rustal Elion.jpg Carta Issue.jpeg Iok Kujan.png Izanario Fareed.jpg Gallus Bauduin.jpg Elek Falk.jpg Nemo Baklazan.png Gjallarhorn Earth Uniform.png Quaritch security instructions.png Riotroopers 1st appearance.png Scwhartz (Kamen Rider).jpg Wool Kamen Rider Zi-O.jpg Aura Kamen Rider Zi-O.jpg Tid.jpg Wolf Rocky.jpg Knight Unryuji.png Julieta Juris.jpeg Shia Kijima.jpeg Wilfrid Kijima.jpeg Saga Adou.jpg Other Main Heroes * Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto * Hibiki Tachibana * Tsubasa Kazanari * Chris Yukine * Maria Cadenzavna Eve * Shirabe Tsukuyomi * Kirika Akatsuki * Miku Kohinata * Ruuji Familon * Heero Yuy * Kira Yamato * Setsuna F. Seiei * Arashi (Zoids) * Midori (Zoids) * Bugs Bunny * Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack SoujiTendou.jpg Hibiki Tachibana New GX Looks.jpg Tsubasa Kazanari New GX Looks.jpg Chris Yukine New GX Looks.jpg Maria Cadenzavna Eve New GX Looks.jpg Shirabe Tsukuyomi New GX Looks.jpg Kirika Akatsuki New GX Looks.jpg Miku Kohinata New.jpg Ruuji 167x210.jpg Heero Yuy.jpeg Kira Yamato.jpeg Setsuna F Seiei.jpg Arashi (Zoids anime).jpg Midori (Zoids) Action Pose.jpeg Bugs Bunny.jpg Arata Kagami.jpg Minor Characters * Dave Buznik * Carl Fredricksen * Kojima (Gundam) * Director Hashima Dave Buznik.jpg Carl Fredricksen.png Kojima (Gundam).jpg Director Hashima.png Mentioned only Characters *Mikazuki Augus *Orga Itsuka Mikazuki Augus.jpg Orga Itsuka.jpg Episodes # Iron and Blood # Barbatos # Glorious Death # Price of Life and Friendly Rivalry #Beyond Dangerous Adventures #Training #Rescue #A Letter from Friends and Families #Attack of the Bruters #Funeral Rites #Time of Hope #Alice McCoy Dies #Futaba's Freewill #Meeting #Tragedy #Reunion #Thaddeus Valentine #Greatest Return #Not Yet Home #Final Lie #Epic Struggle #True Peace Category:Upcoming events/ series Category:Stories currently put on hold Category:Luigi777 Category:Crossover War Heroes: Iron-Blooded Kid Warriors Category:Storylines